New Wave
by btrbaby34
Summary: Skinner's been having strange nightmares about wiping out on the perfect wave. It also doesn't help that Bucket was yelling at him in the process. But when the boys go surfing, Skinner's worst nightmare might become reality.


Skinner sat up on his striped beach towel that was sprawled across the sand. He frantically looked around. To his right, Bucket was softly snoring, occasionally turning to one side or another. Realizing what had just happened was all a dream, Skinner sunk back down onto the towel and drifted back to sleep, hoping the memory wouldn't haunt him again.  
>*"No, no, no! You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to be turned to the left when you're surfing! Not to the right!" Bucket's voice boomed.<br>"Who died and made you the surf queen?" Skinner retorted, refusing to switch positions.  
>"You're going to hurt yourself, bro!" Bucket warned.<br>"I don't think there's a rule to which side you have to be facing in order to surf," Skinner scoffed, paddling out with his board, awaiting the next wave.  
>"Don't make me call Kelly!"<br>"What's Kelly going to do? She's onshore and you don't have your cell phone with you," At that moment a wave came crashing in. Skinner began paddling out faster, working himself up to stand on his knees, then onto his feet.  
>"Skinner! No!" Bucket yelled from a few feet away. Crash! Boom! Crack! Skinner's vision blurred, his board crushed into five pieces. Soon enough, everything went completely black, Bucket still frantically yelling in the background.*<br>"Ahh!" Skinner sat straight up on the towel again, feeling around his left side to make sure his board was still intact. Bucket propped himself up on his elbows.  
>"Dude, what's wrong?" He asked, a little worried about his friend.<br>"N-nothing. A-are you mad at m-m-me?" Skinner asked nervously. Bucket gave him a stern look then burst into a fit of laughter.  
>"No! Why would I be mad at you?"<br>"For standing on my board the wrong way," Skinner replied sheepishly.  
>"I didn't think there was a rule against that,"<br>"You apparently think so!" Skinner folded his arms across his chest.  
>"What?" Bucket asked skeptically. "Bro, you're just dreaming. I would never do something like that to you,"<br>"Promise?" Skinner held out his pinky, a puppy dog look donning his face.  
>"Promise," Bucket smiled, interlocking pinkies with his best friend. Skinner sat awake for a few minutes after before finally drifting back to sleep for the third time, nightmare free.<p>

"Hey...Hey...Hey!" Aloe poked at Bucket then Skinner with a long stick. Bucket flailed his arms around, shooting up from his position on the ground.  
>"What was that for?"<br>"Get off my beach," Aloe replied, shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing.  
>"But the beach is a public area!" Bucket protested.<br>"Doesn't mean I can't claim it," Aloe said.  
>"What?"<br>"Haven't you seen the new sign?" Aloe asked impatiently. Bucket's gaze followed that of Aloe's outstretched arm. Sure enough, a poorly painted sign read 'Aloe's Beach' and was staked in front of the lifeguard tower. Bucket rolled his eyes as Aloe sported a victorious smile.  
>"Get the other dork and get off my beach," Aloe said, poking Skinner continuously with the stick. Skinner didn't budge, in fact, Skinner hadn't moved a muscle since his final nightmare.<br>"Skin?" Bucket whispered, tugging at the blonde boy's shirt, shaking his shoulders.  
>"Why were you guys sleeping here anyway?" Aloe asked, still attempting to help wake Skinner up.<br>"The waves, dude, didn't you hear? They're supposed to get up to fifteen feet again today!" Bucket exclaimed.  
>"Well then what am I doing here?" Aloe dropped the stick and ran the other direction. He grabbed his board and started paddling out towards the waves. Bucket watched with jealously as Aloe almost perfectly shredded across the top of each wave.<br>"Skinner! Skinner, wake up bro!" Bucket yelled, shaking Skinner's shoulders.  
>"What? What is it? What?" Skinner shot up, frantically looking around.<br>"The waves dude!" Bucket exclaimed. He pointed in the direction of where Aloe had scampered off to. Skinner's eyes lit up as he watched the waves swell and crash back into the ocean.  
>"Well what are we doing here? Let's motor!" Skinner scrambled up off of the beach towel and grabbed his board. Bucket followed closely behind, watching Skinner's every move to make sure he didn't have a spastic episode again. The boys entered the water and paddled out side by side. They sat in the water for a minute, waiting for the perfect wave to come their way. Out of the corner of his eye, Bucket spotted a wave. It was about 500 hundred feet away from their current location but he knew that was the one.<br>"You ready, bro?" He looked over at Skinner who just smiled and nodded.  
>"Wait…You won't yell or anything, right?"<br>"Bro, it was just a dream. Let it go," Bucket said as they continued to paddle out closer to the monster wave. Bucket positioned himself on his knees and slowly stood straight. Skinner followed suit, the wave just inches from making contact with their boards. Once it did, it took them both on a ride. The boys skillfully shredded through the wave like they had been surfing since birth. Suddenly, the wave started peeling out and Skinner was on the tail end. The wave threw the blonde off the board and tossed him into the current. The board was slung almost to the shore. Skinner surfaced, choking on the salt water that was still present in his lungs.  
>"Bucket!" He called out. Bucket was almost all the way at the end of the wave. '<em>There's no way he's going to hear you, Skinner,<em>' he thought. Skinner floated on his back, the waves gently rolling underneath of him. '_Hopefully someone will notice me.' _The boy was winded, almost as if the wave had taken every ounce of oxygen away from him. His muscles were weak and his whole body felt as if it were about to give out. The wave that had almost killed him had run its course and Bucket was trotting back onto the beach happily with his board. Before the blonde had knew it, his eyesight blurred and went black.  
>"Skinner?" <p>


End file.
